Sensitized
by Blushed-cheeks
Summary: Sam and Dean are in Applewood, Clolrado. On the trail of something neither sibling can quite believe. First fanfic. Please leave a review after you've read.
1. Chapter 1

Set early in season 2, after No Exit.

"So . . . what? No, you're gonna have to go over that again man." Dean laughed as he tried to keep his green eyes focused on the road ahead.

Sam sat huddled up in the passengers seat of the Impala as if hoping the leather interior would give him a little more precious heat – even with the heater on full blast the car had a strong resemblance to an ice box.

"These people . . ."

"Nut Jobs!"

"DEAN! Quit it!" Sam's angry voice silenced his brother momentarily.

"Sorry, sorry. Please, continue." Dean threw his little brother a teasing wink.

"Anyway these people all became . . . well, stalkers." Sam's face screwed up.

Dean grunted, sounding less than impressed and not letting his concentration leave the icy winding road.

Sam was clearly getting fed up of his sibling's lack of enthusiasm. It wasn't like Sam really wanted to be lost on a back road in the middle of a blizzard either. Sometimes their job really sucked!

Sensing his brother had gotten to the end of his rather short tether Dean picked up the run-down.

"And they all blame Cupid?" He exploded with laughter, which – thanks to the freezing cold air – was quickly turned into a dry cough. Damn weather.

"Yeah, well, the ones that are still alive do." Sam turned to face the window, knowing full well that the mention of death would spark his brother's interest. Sam could almost time how long it would take before Dean wanted more info.

The boys had been put onto the bizarre case thanks to a sketchy phone message from Ellen. She'd heard talk of a series of suspicious deaths in Applewood, Colorado. People seemingly becoming obsessed with their partner and eventually ending their lives. After a quick stop off at the Roadhouse (and an awkward stand off between Jo and Dean) the boys were on the case. Until the mention of Cupid they hadn't been interested but they couldn't let it go. It was certainly a first for them. Dean still couldn't say the word without laughing.

"So is there any kind of lore?" Dean asked as they sat in a roadside cafe, nursing 2 cups of stale coffee.  
Sam shook his head.  
"No, this isn't our usual gig though. I mean how often do you hear about an Evil matchmaker? It doesn't exactly sound terrifying though does it."  
The younger of the two men was now visibly shaking with the cold.  
Maybe the Impala had been warm after all. Everywhere seemed freezing at the moment. Sam made a mental note to avoid holidays to Colorado in the future. That was if he ever got a holiday!

By the time the Winchesters left the cafe it was nearing midnight. Now, half an hour later there was complete silence inside the car. Sammy had fallen asleep shortly after sitting down. He had somehow managed to get comfortable and curled up under a blanket. Most likely stolen from a past motel.

As Dean looked across at his lanky sibling he smiled. Or at least he would have, had his face been warm enough to move! Even in the most unpleasant times they were a team. Sam might never know how much his company meant to Dean.  
After another moment Dean shook his head. Was he going soft?  
To prove otherwise he pushed one of his favourite Blue Oyster Cult cassettes into the tape player. As soon as the music came blasting out of the antique speakers Sam sat up straight. He was none the wiser to Dean's momentary relaxing of emotions.

Finally, a little after 2am, a snow-caked Chevy Impala pulled into the _Sacred heart _motel parking lot. Two young men protected from the elements by layers of clothing climbed out. Immediately both boys regretted taking Ellen's job as they looked around the sleeping town. This sure wasn't shaping up to be a fun job.


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally the second part is here. Please let me know what you think, how i can improve etc. All mistakes are mine, sorry._

"If you left me I think I would die, X."

The yellow post it note stuck on Gerry's fridge door said it all. If only he had seen it sooner then maybe, just maybe he could have saved her.

Being a paramedic Gerry was used to dealing with death and bereavement but when that dead person is the woman you only just broke up with, well that's a bit different.

Things had been going so well with Lilly. Their one-year anniversary had just passed. They had moved in together. Hell, Gerry had even been looking at diamond rings! Why had it all gone so wrong so quickly?

The nearby phone ringing interrupted Gerry's thoughts. He ran to pick it up, not wanting the answering machine to get there first. Hearing Lilly's voice on the recorded message was more than he could handle right now.

"Hello?" Gerry hadn't realised dhow tired he sounded until now.

"Mr James? It's Clayton Black here. We met at the police station. I'm the liaison officer with the county police department. I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Gerry knew he was meant to say something now but no words would come out. All he could think of was the look on all the police officer's faces. They all thought he'd killed his girlfriend.

Mr Black continued to explain the procedure ahead despite the fact he was getting no response. He knew it was normal; so many people went into shock and complete meltdown after losing a loved one.

Now in the awkward silence Gerry knew what was going on. Mr Black obviously didn't want to say that Gerry was a suspect in a murder enquiry but he had guessed as much anyway.

However he looked at it Gerry felt he was to blame. Even though he hadn't actually killed Lilly, he knew what state she'd been in after they broke up. He knew there had been something wrong with her. He could have helped but instead he had left her to deal with her problems all alone.

SN SN SN SN SN SN SN SN

The only ray of sunshine able to break through the heavy motel curtains just happened to be shining directly onto Dean Winchester's face. Typical! Not only had he spent the entire night tossing and turning on top of a lumpy springless mattress. Now the only shard of light in the entire room had blinded him. _This trip just keeps on getting better _he thought.

Seeing that it was only 6am Dean made the decision not to wake his brother quite yet. They had only managed to get to bed at around 3am – after spending 20 minutes arguing with the receptionist because for once they had called ahead and booked a room. Then the frustrated and worn out brothers had to sort out a sleeping arrangement in the room.

Dean cursed himself for flying off the handle at the grey haired receptionist. She had allocated them a double room! Meaning having to share a double bed.

Sam had set about making a barrier down the middle of the bed using spare pillows. A good idea in theory however it meant there was even less space for each of the well built young men.

Dean turned on the cold tap, grimacing at the high-pitched squeak that accompanied the flow of water. Splashing his already rosy cheeks Dean tried to refresh himself. Still feeling more asleep than awake he stepped into the tiny shower cubicle hoping that maybe a nice warm bathe would make up for his lack of sleep.

The sound of the water flowing woke Sam. Well it might have been Sam. It was hard to tell as he was almost completely wrapped up in the thick bedcover. He poked a foot out from inside his warm cocoon and quickly retracted it again. There was no way he was getting up yet, far too cold!

Dean was surprised to see his younger sibling still in bed when he eventually exited the bathroom. Usually Sam was first up. By now there should have been a piping hot cup of coffee waiting on the nearby plastic table. Instead there was a half empty soda can and a packet of chips, both from the vending machine outside.

Although he'd never openly admit it, Dean liked when his brother was awake early. It meant that for once somebody was watching over him rather than the other way around. John had always been up first, giving his son a secure feeling when he woke.

"Sammy, you awake?"

Dean asked. Now slightly worried about his brother's lack of activity.

After a long silence he answered.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Don't know why we even bothered coming here though, it's too cold to even get out of bed!" The younger Winchester complained, still making no move to leave his warm cocoon.

Dean smiled to himself; Sam could still be a brat sometimes.

"Well that shower's warm. You should probably have one dude, you're making the room stink!"

Dean didn't have to wait long for the customary reply.

"Jerk!"

"Yeah yeah, Bitch!"

Leaving Sam to get himself up in the chilly room Dean set out to look for a café. His caffeine fix was now overdue!

After only a few steps in the snowy car park Dean regretted not drying his hair more. It felt like it was actually freezing to his head. Sam wouldn't have complained about the room temperature if he'd known how cold it was outside.

At only 7.30am it wasn't surprising that few of the small town's shops were open. It was as if the blanket of snow on the town was encouraging everybody to do the same as Sam. Stay inside in the warmth.

Managing to find a small 24hr roadside diner that was open Dean was glad to feel the warm black liquid warming him from the inside. Grabbing a cup for Sam, he was about to leave the diner when he spotted a newspaper on the closest table. Although a day out of date there might have been something in there they could use.

Back inside room 214 Sam had finally managed to pry himself away from the bed. Instead he was sitting in front of the laptop, bundled up in as many layers of clothing as he could fit on. As he browsed yet another news website something caught his eye.

At the same moment Dean burst into the room, a look of enthusiasm on his face.

"Dude have you seen this?"

He said pointing at the newspaper.

Sam turned the laptop round so his brother could see the screen. The same headline was at the top of the page.

"YOUNG WOMAN'S DEATH, SUICIDE OR JEALOUSY FUELLED MURDER?"

Both brothers looked at each other, this was getting interesting.

_Well there you have it. I honestly don't know how good it was, but please let me know what you think anyway. Tell me if you want more . . ._


End file.
